


9 Months

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, This isn't what happened in the actual show, poor oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a request from tumblr! </p><p>Oikawa's knee gives out and he realizes that mind over matter can't help him in this situation. </p><p>OR</p><p>What I imagined when I first saw Oikawa with one knee pad (black one), and one knee supporter (white one).</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 Months

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for second years Iwaizumi and Oikawa! 
> 
> Boo for knee injuries! 
> 
> This is my first fic with these two characters, so if anything is OOC, I apologize! I do my best to make sure they are similar but also minorly different.  
> Hope anon likes this :)
> 
> ~HxL

He _knew_ something was off. He truly had, and yet he still decided to pretend that nothing was wrong. During practice when his knee continued to crack even without him stretching it. When there was a dull ache and he leaned down to try and soothe it, adjusting his kneepad to try and hide it from his teammates. It was probably nothing, he tried to convince himself. He would take a longer break next Monday after their next match. 

There was always that one person that could see through Oikawa's smile, though.

"Assikawa, you better not be getting sick, or I will kick your ass" 

Oikawa tensed and pouted, turning to look at his Iwaizumi and waving a hand. 

"You worry too much, Iwa-chan! I am in top shape, don't worry about a thing!" he said holding his thumbs up as the other scoffed and turned. Oikawa swore he heard a small 'who was worried?' under the other's breath but pretend to be unaware as he grinned. 

He could see through Iwaizumi much easier than the other could see through him. 

Practice went on as usual, and Oikawa kept thinking to himself that this situation was just mind over matter.

He hadn't known that he would end up being wrong for once. 

*********  
One second he had been in the air, serving as usual. In the air, he had been fine, but when he his feet touched the ground again he experienced a shooting pain that forced him to his knees. It burned. Holy _hell_ , did it burn. He panted heavily, the sound of the ball being hit by the other team echoing in his ears. 

"Oikawa?!" 

Oikawa looked up, trying to offer a reassuring smile as he moved to stand only to grit his teeth and return to the ground. He couldn't straighten his damned leg, he couldn't even bare to stand on his own. He felt arms around him, helping him stand as he moved towards the bench. It was one place he had never wanted to go, not again. But here he was, having his knee checked by the medical personnel despite claiming he was alright. He swung his good foot childishly as if expecting to return to the game. Many pairs of eyes burned into him, and yet he kept his composure. 

In all honesty, he was surprised at how well he kept it together himself. 

"Can he play, Hana?" 

The woman looked up with a deep frown. Oikawa dug his nails into his palms to keep from making any noise of pain, feeling his leg being straightened. He let out a gasp as it was lowered again, much to the shock of his teammates. Oikawa was always so damned smug and he knew it, so it was no wonder they were shocked. The look on his face was probably awful. 

"Does it burn, or feel too tight to move correctly?" she questioned. Oikawa had half a mind to lie but knew he would only be doing himself and his team a disfavour. He weakly nodded, moving his hands to wipe them on his shorts. He swallowed hard and could see her offer an incredibly pitiful smile. 

"Torn ACL, most likely, but we need you to go to the hospital to make absolutely sure" 

Oikawa sucked in a breath, eyeing the woman as if she had told him he was dying. 

"Are you sure I have to go? The game...." Oikawa pointed out, eyes serious and tone unwavering. His team began to whisper around him, Iwaizumi's glare shutting them all up as the woman stood and bowed her head. 

"Positive. I'm sorry but he will not be able to play for a while regardless of whether or not this is an ACL tear or not, coach" 

Oikawa allowed his head to drop, a chuckle leaving his lips as his coach eyed him as if he had gone insane. His team had this weird aura around them, but maybe it was just him being paranoid. He wouldn't be surprised if the team was angry at him, he was angry at himself. He just looked up and grinned at them all. 

"Now, now~" he said with a bright smile. "Why the long faces? Don't tell me the other team has you all scared?" he teased lightly. The atmosphere seemed to lighten, but the feeling in Oikawa's chest didn't.

"Just remember to watch for their dumps, and go after any ball they hit towards the line if you think it is in. They like to play dirty" he joked before the coach cleared his throat, knowing their time out was taking a bit long. 

"Shigeru, escort him with the help of Hana towards the ambulance outside. The rest of you, let's go back, we have a set to play" 

Shigeru walked over towards Oikawa who was pouting. 

"Aw, I have to leave you all again huh? You guys get all the fun" He took Shigeru's hand and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, the other arm wrapping around Hana as they walked towards the exit. Oikawa turned back to the court to see that the team was back on the court. 

They were where _he_ should be as well. 

He turned away and ignored the burning that he felt in his eyes, not noticing the pair of eyes that watched as he slipped out of the gym.

*************

Oikawa had his eyes closed. The woman had been right on the money. Torn ACL. 

Time of recovery should he decide to get surgery, about 9 months along with physical therapy. Obviously, he was going to get the damned surgery. He cared too much about volleyball to even think about not getting it repaired. But the fact that he would be out for so long made him wonder if his team would even need him once he returned. 

He could feel his eyes begin to burn before turning towards the door when he heard it open. He straightened out immediately and let out a small chuckle. 

"Iwa-chan~ You came!" 

"Shut up, Assikawa," he said, glare evident on his face. the Oikawa pouted but allowed the other to glare. He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the other. 

"You are so mean! I am bedridden!" 

"Stop it" Iwaizumi ordered as Oikawa tensed before relaxing a moment later. He waved a hand. 

"Oh, you. Always the worrier. I'll be back before you know it, Iwa-chan" he promised as the other moved across the room until he was beside Oikawa, gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him so they were face to face. Oikawa whined but went silent when he realized how close they were. He made an unimpressed face and clicked his tongue. 

"My, my, Iwa-chan. I never took you as the type to take advantage of someone who can't say no," he said with a grin as the ace looked away and dropped him. 

"You are completely unbelievable" he growled as the setter raised a brow. "I know damn well you aren't okay with this! And yet you continue to act the same! How is that possible, even for someone like you?!"

Oikawa felt the familiar feeling within his chest return and listened as the other ranted, shutting his eyes and gripping the hospital blanket as if it would support him. 

"I mean seriously, a knee injury! You had to have know that there was something off and yet you kept it to yourself and now you are seriously hurt. Do you know how long you will be out? Until next season!" he screamed. Iwaizumi took in deep breaths, waiting for a response, but when he received none he growled. 

"Tooru!" 

Oikawa felt his lips part but closed them again once the other called his name. After a moment, he grinned, this one weaker and obviously forced.

"Heh," Oikawa whispered as Iwaizumi calmed almost immediately. No cutesy act, no false laughter or self-deprecation. "You know, I actually have thought about that. And no, I am not okay about it" he said softly. 

"I am out for my second year of high school, I won't be able to play and my team will be getting better without me," he said as he looked up, tears slipping down his cheeks. He still smiled, choking on the laughter he allowed to escape. It wasn't fake, it was pained. 

"And most of all I made you worry, didn't I, Iwa-chan?" 

The ace watched the other express his emotions. He didn't speak, not really knowing how to respond. He was used to being violent towards Oikawa when he was being a dumbass. He was used to having Oikawa laugh off the hits because in reality they weren't enough to hurt the setter. 

But this was something completely different. 

Sniffling echoed around the room, the other raising an arm to wipe the tears. He kept it there and grit his teeth. 

"I'm so-"

"Don't, Oikawa" 

Warm arms wrapped around him and he looked up almost immediately, Iwaizumi looked down at him with a pissed expression, but the setter could definitely see the caring look in his eyes. His eyes watered more as he leaned into the other and began to cry harder into his chest. 

"Iwa-chan~"

"Shut up and focus on getting better, " 

The two remained like that, Oikawa pouring his heart out until he fell asleep, breathing softly. The stains of his tears were left on his cheeks and Iwaizumi would have wiped them if he wasn't worried about waking the other up. He sighed and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the sleeping male's forehead. 

"You better keep that promise of coming back, Tooru" he murmured, lips still pressed against Oikawa's forehead before he pulled away, looking out the window as the setter slept soundly in his arms. 

_'9 months is the amount of time before we step onto the court again together. I look forward to it'_


End file.
